warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windflight
|livebooks=Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=''None''}} Windflight is a gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Windflight is with Poppydawn at a Gathering when Crookedjaw asks him if Thistleclaw, his son, and his daughters, Rosepaw and Sweetpaw had come with them. Windflight tells him that Thistlepaw had gotten into trouble again, and his sisters had stayed with him so he wouldn't feel so upset. Crookedjaw comments that Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are loyal siblings. Bluestar's Prophecy :Windflight is a ThunderClan warrior. His apprentice is Dapplepaw. :He is first seen talking with Stormtail in camp. :Windflight is later seen on the dawn patrol. During the Clan meeting about WindClan's prey-stealing, he suggests that the scent had been blown across the border by the wind, only to be scoffed at by Sparrowpelt. :Windflight's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, although her ceremony is not shown, and recieves the name Dappletail. :Later, his mate, Poppydawn, gives birth to three kits--Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. :He is mentioned by Bluekit when she walks out of the nursery and recognizes his scent. :When Bluepaw catches a squirrel on her first hunting patrol, he stretches his eyes wide and he tells Bluepaw that ThunderClan is lucky to have her, and that he doesn't remember any other apprentices catching prey on their first try. :Windflight is chosen to stay behind and guard camp when ThunderClan go to attack WindClan's camp. :At a Gathering, he calls out that they can't start it without RiverClan present. Windflight also points out that WindClan must be bored of constantly antagonizing ThunderClan. :Later, Windflight fights in the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. :Windflight is also on the patrol that takes Snowfur's body back to camp when she is killed by a monster on a Thunderpath. He sympathizes with her sister, Bluefur. :When Bluefur tells Oakheart that she was having his kits, he comforts her by revealing that Windflight is half WindClan, and half ThunderClan. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are out playing, he is seen clearing snow from the camp entrance. :He becomes an elder before Whitestorm becomes a warrior, and is said to still help defend camp. Trivia *Vicky apologized when she realized that Windflight has 'Wind-' as a prefix, because warriors cannot start or end with the names of the founding leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. *Windflight is half-WindClan, meaning Thistleclaw, his son, who despises half-Clan cats, is one quarter WindClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Daughters: :Rosetail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandson: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Granddaughter: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Great Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Great Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters